Stark White
Summary: The Rebel Mythos reconcile with each other after the temporary feud, not just as friends but as family, with a now stabilized Huli at their helm. We open where Relapse left off. The Rebel Mythos all stare at Huli in shock. 'Blake Winter: '''Huli?... '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''I don't understand, you...how...what happened to you?... '''Midnight Darkness: '''Are you here to yell at us more? '''Asura Raakshas: '''Yeah, how can we be sure that you're not going to snap and hurt us all even more?! ''The room suddenly fills with angry yelling at Huli at what she said before. She slams her fist to the wall, leaving a small crater. 'Huli Shang: '''EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! '''Viridi Foraoise: '''Sure...listen to the leader who ditched us and said that she dooped us! '''Huli Shang: '''I know what I said...I wasn't myself...My mind was ina fragile place and the voices took over me...I didn't mean any of it...I told you all to stay away from me because I was worried about hurting you...and looked how that turned out... '''Soren Jotnar: '''Yeah! It's a mess! '''Darling Charming: '''It least she's amends to it! Please, just listen to what she has to say... '''Huli Shang: '''I know wasn't a good leader, I promise to do better. Look at us all, we're a bunch of kids with demons in our pasts, scars on our body and guilt in our hearts, some of us can slip and do things we don;t want to. When the voices loud enough and control you...you can't let like how I was too weak to pull myself back together in time before the damage was done. These guys ''*she looks at the Fiarytale Rebels* ''they helped me realize that I'm stronger than what I was...I might have lost one fight but that doesn't mean I lost the battle. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Are you sure about this? We've drifted apart after what you said...you really didn't mean them? '''Huli Shang: '''I never meant any of it...But I was weak enough to let my insanity take over me...I hurt you guys, I hurt my family and I hurt the one I love...*she looks Qrow in the eyes* Some leader I am...our group is still young, not every path is smooth sailing and yeah it sucks. This feud was completely my fault. I gave in, and caused some of you to give in too...But This time, we are not giving in. I'm not giving up our chances for freedom! I'd take being stabilized but insane over being a mindless psycho! This is fight we're all in together, and we can't let this feud split us! We'll get our freedom! And our right to live our lives! We're family and we'll win this fight together! ''The whole room falls silent. Everyone stares at Huli in a mix of awe and confusion, is she is really the same Huli the one that went insane? '' '''Huli Shang: '''I love you guys, all of you...can we start over, as a family? Let my white hair be a reminder of this day, white like a blank slate. So what do you guys say? Wanna get back in the fight? ''Everyone is silent but with tears in their eyes. 'Raven Queen: '''Well what are you all waiting for? ''The Rebel Mythos all run to Huli and hug tackle her to the ground. 'Sundarata Devi: '''IT'S OFFICIAL THE REBEL MYTHOS ARE BACK IN BUSINESS! ''Everyone cheers. But at the other side of the door, Milton Grimm is standing there, having heard the whole thing. He growls in frustration of the Rebel Mythos reformation and Huli's stabilization. He storms off to his office and sits down in his chair, angry that this hasn't broken the Rebels but made them stronger and more united. Cut to a few days later, the Rebel Mythos are have just finished a meeting. Huli is looking out the window, Qrow comes up to her and hugs her from behind. 'Qrow Otur: '''I knew you were crazy. But I knew you'd come around. I love Huli... '''Huli Shang: '''I love you too, Qrow. ''They kiss and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes